Salvage Upgrading
Known for upgrading vehicles, Salvage upgrades are mostly found from the wrecks of destroyed vehicles that terrorist factions can use to scavenge to use on their vehicles, these types mostly consist armor upgrades to help the vehicles they are installed on to sustain more damage before blowing up to upgrading firepower of their weapons or changing around to replace the old inefficient weapons. There have been four terrorist factions that have been utilizing this technique since it was first heard of, but during the time of World War II there were a series of instances of salvage upgrades on vehicles operated by one of the worlds most infamous terrorist factions operating in Saudi Arabia and across the world, it was told that they will use this technique if necessary when on the battlefield, it is unknown why several factions utilize salvage upgrades. Capabilities The types of salvage upgrades can help out give additional armor and firepower to any vehicles operated by any faction that is known to scavenge the hulks of downed vehicles, right now there are various types of beneficial additions that can turn the tides of a firefight on occasional methods but there are setbacks. * Firepower Upgrades - Several vehicles within specific factions can utilize scavenged parts to increase the combat effectiveness of any vehicle inside their forces, allowing them to perform better than standard. * Armor Capabilities - These types of upgrades can help keep vehicles on the battlefield longer than if they are vital to any future plans ahead, these help resist more damage, but there could be other weaknesses if they are exploited by the attacking factions. * Newer Weapons - Replacing vehicle weapons is usually rare on the battlefield, but at the same time it is a good technique for getting the upper hand, this can help factions that could be under technology standards to improve vehicles through replacing older weapons with these newer types. History of Salvage Upgrades To be added... Factions Utilizing Salvage Upgrades To be added... Global Front of Liberation See 'Global Front of Liberation'' First found in '''World War II by the GFL, Salvage Upgrading during the period of 1939-1945 was mostly reported by Germany's forces and the Soviet Union during some instances, this type of upgrading was mainly a failure since it can cause a unit utilizing salvaged weapons or armor to become either weaker or vulnerable. Also there were some mishaps if there were signs of any weapons exploding on ground vehicles, base defenses and also found on aircraft, these were mostly unknown but they can be avoided if the salvaged pieces acquired from the wrecked vehicles or base defenses were refurbished or rebuilt to ensure that better signs of combat effectiveness were present. Bureau of Global Liberation See 'Bureau of Global Liberation'' To be added... Global Liberation Army See 'Global Liberation Army'' To be added... Global Liberation Resistance See 'Global Liberation Resistance'' To be added... Downsides of Salvage Upgrades There are various setbacks on using Salvage Upgrades, however found by many experts within other military factions and many peacekeeper organisations, today '''Allied Nations Experts know that vehicles with salvage upgrades can usually have a weakness, with armor upgrades there can be times that a vehicle can be more vulnerable to explosives whilst being capable of resisting bullet based weapons. Like with armor upgrades there are weapons that cannot go well for any specific terrorist organisations across the world, weapons that can be used from salvage won't offer better capabilities than their standard weapon on various occasions but at the same time can be usually useless. Methods of Salvage Upgrading As of today, the classic style of upgrading various vehicles from Salvage is moving vehicles capable with the ability such as GLA or GLRF vehicles into parts left behind from enemy units, but unlike this type of method today there are some new methods of obtaining these parts, currently there are two methods. * Method 1 - The classic method for upgrading vehicles operated by many factions, is to collect the salvage in person from destroyed vehicles, it is known as the first method used during the period of World War II. * Method 2 - Today confirmed reports of salvage crates being dropped onto the battlefield by plane, this was first used by the GLA, which was also passed into the GLRF. Gallery GLRF Bandit Buggy Upgraded.png|A Bandit, with a rockets & a rifled cannon, acquired through Salvaging GLRF T-34 Tank Salvaged.png|Classic tanks were also upgraded with the method, such as Hammer Tanks GLRF Radar Van Salvage.png|A makeshift armored Locator Radar Van, offers protection against small-arms fire Behind the Scenes * Salvage Upgrades is an ability which is present in C&C Generals and its Zero Hour expansion, the ability was present with the Global Liberation Army. :* It will still be present for the Global Liberation Resistance in Reign of Conflagration. * In possible future expansions of RoC, it will be present for the GFL and the BGL terrorist factions. Category:Faction Related Category:Mod Lore Category:Technology